Together
by Tobias is mine HA
Summary: I was thinking this story would just be about a game of Truth or Dare. 'm not sure where I'm heading with this so review please. (this is my first fanfic so some reviews and ideas would be helpful :) ). Rated T just to be safe. i suck at Summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've been reading a lot of divergent fanfic (when i say a lot i mean like 50 a day), so yeah this is my first ever fanfic so R&R (Sorry if it is like srsly really, really bad)**

I do not own Divergent all i own is this cup of tea

**Tris' POV:**

(Tris' dream)

We were just running. Running in a race trying to get to the end but then we fell into a never ending hole. We screamed for help we screamed for what seemed like forever then it all went black. Nothing.

(Tris' dream end)

I woke up n Tobias' big strong arms. "Morning beautiful" I hear him say.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" I say back  
"No, what time is it"  
"7:42am"  
I start to get up out of bed but Tobias pulls me back and plants a kiss on my lips "Do me a favour and get me a muffin, muffin" he says smiling  
"Do me a favour and don't call me that" I say giving him a kiss back "I'll get you one after my shower"  
He nods.  
I grab some clothes and hop in the shower.

*PAGE BREAK*  
I come back with two muffins. I throw one at Tobias and say "catch".  
He catches it and takes a bite out of it.

"Zeke and Uriah are having a party at their house tonight. Wanna go?" he asks me.  
Most of their parties end up with me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Lynn either playing a drinking game or playing Truth or dare. "Sure" I say.

"Okay, gotta go now sweetie" I say giving him a peck on the lips.  
"Bye" he says  
"See you at Lunch" I say back

*PAGE BREAK*

I walk to the Tattoo Parlour grinning. I'm in a really good mood today.  
I sit at my station for a while waiting for some customers.

Not many come before Christina runs over to me squealing. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" she says  
"You Can't believe what? You can't believe what?" I say  
She points to her hand and starts to jump up and down. There's a wedding ring on her finger.  
"Will finally asked you?"  
She nods. "We're going dress shopping" she says.  
"Got to go now Tori, see you tomorrow" I say while Christina drags me.  
"See ya Tris." Says Tori waving.

*PAGE BREAK*

After 2 hours of Christina dressing me up in loads of outfits she finally decides on an outfit. It's a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Christina ends up buying me loads of clothes and shoes.

Chris tries to drag me into a shop (which is basically 'Victoria's Secret') but I refuse to go in there. "Come on Trissy it won't be long" She says while trying to drag me.  
"Nooo! It's embarrassing" I say my face starting to get hot.  
"You know what's more embarrassing" she says looking across the pit.  
I turn and see Tobias talking to Will. I gasp and hide dragging Chris with me.  
She stands up and calls "Hey FOUR!"  
"Alright, I'll go in" I say covering her mouth. I can tell she's smiling.

After a half hour Chris lets me go have Lunch with Tobias.

**Please rewiew (if you have any ideas for the name of this fanfic please include that in your review :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again...I decided how im going to write this I'm going to write a chapter in Tris' POV then the next chapter in Tobias' POV (well im going to try to do that for most of this story **** )** . **thanks for the reviews glad you like it**

Disclaimer: i own the cake i am eating not Divergent

Tobias' POV:

I start to walk back to my apartment, from doing a few things, when I bump into Will. "Oh, Sorr-" I start to say  
"Hey FOUR!" i hear someone from across the pit say I turn and see a glimpse of Tris walking into a shop which I'm guessing Christina made her go into.  
"okaay, well sorry and see ya at Zekes party tonight" i say  
"Alright, bye" He says

I walk into my apartment and finish my paperwork. After I'm done I sit staring at the ring on my desk. 'Should I ask' and 'Is it too soon' is all i can think about. I look at the time and realise I'm late for lunch, I stuff the ring in my drawer and go to the cafeteria.

Christina and Tris are already eating with a bunch of bags under the table. "Hey whats in the bags?" i ask  
"N-n-nothing" Tris says turning red and looking down  
i raise an eyebrow at her. "Hey, when i was walking around the pit today someone randomly called my name, but when i looked no one was there"  
Christina and Tris exchange a look, Tris turning a little redder.

After a while Tris' face turns back to normal and she asks me "Hey, I've got the rest of this afternoon off want to spend it together"  
"sure" Tobias replies.

*PAGE BREAK*

We sit on the couch watching a movie. Tris leaning on me, my arm around her. "When do we have to leave?" she asks me.  
"probably around 10ish." I say, she nods.

"Hey Tris, can i ask you something?" i ask  
"yep" she replies  
"Why did you turn red when i asked you what you bought at lunch today?"  
"Well...umm...umm" she starts to turn red  
"come on tell me"  
"is there something burning"  
"if you don't tell me i guess i will have to ask Chris" i get up a little bit before Tris drags me back down. She shakes her head.  
"you'll see tonight...I'm gonna go take a shower then we can leave" she says getting up and taking a few bags with her.  
I nod and after shes gone i get the ring out of the drawer stuff it in my pocket and go back to watching the film.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, might update again today :) R&R please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm thinking about writing another story later. I haven't really thought about a plot but give me some ideas and i might use them. **

Disclaimer:**Is it enough to write the word "Disclaimer" or do I need to explain further?**

Tris' POV:

When i come out the shower i think about whats going to happen at the party tonight, if we're going to play truth or dare i'd rather be seen in the black lacy underwear, Chris bought me, than the baggy grey abnegation ones. I put on the lacy underwear then slip on some black leggings, a tank top and a long shirt that comes off on the shoulders. I put on mascara, midnight blue eyeliner, blush, and pink lipstick on then walk out. Tobias stares at me with wide eyes and an open mouth; i walk over to him and sit on his lap. I start kissing him**  
**and he's tense at first then he begins to relax and kiss me back. He lifts me up and pushes me to a wall not breaking the kiss, before we know it, it turns into a full make-out session.

Before it gets to far i pull back "i hate to ruin this but we better get to that party." I say straitening up. " we can continue this when e get back" i whisper in his ear.

*PAGE BREAK*

When we get there we see a lot of games being played already. Zeke gives me and Tobias a beer and says "Glad you could make it guys" he turns around and shouts "IF YOU WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE COME DOWN TO THE BASEMENT NOW!"

I drag Tobias down. After about 5 mins there are 9 people playing (Tris, Tobias, Chris, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke and Lynn)

"Who's starting" i ask  
"me since it's my apartment" Zeke says

"hmmm, Lynn. Truth or D-"  
"DARE" Lynn says  
"I dare you too do a drinking challenge with Uriah"

Uriah runs to the kitchen and about 2 minutes later he comes back with 24 cups of beer and a ping-pong ball. He puts the beer o the table, 12 beers on one side and 12 beers on the other. Uriah throws the ball and it misses Lynns drinks, she throws it and it land in Uriahs drink, he downs the drink then it carries on for about 20 minutes.

Lynn is the winner after that game. Lynn and Uriah sit down again "Shauna, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Pansycake" Uriah shouts  
"Shut up Uriah" Shauna says.  
"Anyway, would you say yes if Zeke Proposed to you?" Lynn asks  
Shauna sits for a while then says "yes"

"Zeke, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to run around the pit in your underwear screaming 'THEY CUT THE CHEESE!'"  
"No" in one swift motion Zeke removes his shirt.  
"Marlene, Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks  
"dare" she replies  
"I dare you to eat a lemon, then down a bottle of hot sauce"

Uriah runs to the kitchen gets a bottle of hot sauce and a lemon. "here you go Marlene" Uriah says.  
Marlene takes the lemon and hot sauce and takes little bites out of the lemon and then downs the bottle of hot sauce. She runs into the kitchen and drinks a dozen glasses of water.  
"Okay, Christina Truth or Dare"  
"Dare"  
"Let Uriah and Zeke do you make up"  
"fine" she says getting her make-up bag out. She walks to the bathroom with Zeke and Uriah following and about 5 minutes later we hear Christina scream then run out looking like she just got punched a bunch of times. Zeke and Uriah are behind hr laughing their heads off.

"Zeke, Truth or Dare" Christina asks wiping off her make-up.  
"dare" Zeke says  
"I dare you to…" Christina stops and thinks for a minute. "to tell the first person that you see in the hall that you love them and then stage a dramatic breakup."

Zeke laughs and goes into the hall. The first person he sees is Tori walking down the hall. He runs up to her and takes her hand, "Tori, I love you so much."

Tori looks horrified for a moment but then she knows Zeke, she knows that he's going out with Shauna, so something else is going on here.

Tori continues to look at him and Zeke continues.

"I'm sorry Tori, we just can't see each other anymore. It's not you, it's me." He puts his hand over his heart and tries to look horrified and hurt, "You're cheating on me? How could you? After I gave you the best… 2 minutes of my life and now I hear this? That's it, we're through." He dramatically throws his hands into the air and walks back into the apartment.

Everyone had been listening through the door so when Zeke came back everyone bursts out laughing on the floor.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke asks me.  
"Truth" i reply  
"whats Four's real name"  
i stare at him and take my top off leaving my tank top on.

"Christina, Truth or dare"  
"truth" she replies  
"Whats your biggest fear"  
she mumbles something  
"I'm sorry what was that" i say cupping my ear  
"MOTHS!" she shouts. Everyone bursts out laughing on the floor.

Christina stares evilly at me then asks "Tris, truth or dare"  
"Truth" i reply  
"Whats your biggest fear"  
I stare at her then take my tank top off leaving my lace bra on.  
I can feel Tobias' eyes on me so i whisper in his ear "Surprise, like the view"  
He nods.

"Lynn, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare" she says  
"I dare you to kiss the first guy you see in the hall"  
Lynn stares at me then removes her top leaving a tank top on.

"Tris you know the question" Lynn asks  
"Truth" i reply  
"Would you say yes if Four proposed to you"  
I look at Tobias, "yes" i say.

"Four, Truth or dare"  
"Dare"  
"Do seven minutes in heaven with me"  
He picks me up and takes me to the bedroom.  
He sits on the bed and i sit on top of him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, he wraps his arms around my body and deepens the kiss. We stay kissing for a few minutes then Zeke, Uriah and Will barge into the room. "Times up, lovebirds" Zeke says. We go back to the circle and sit down.

"Tris, truth or dare"  
"dare" i say  
"Stand up close your eyes for 5 seconds then say yes" he says  
I look confused but i stand up anyway.  
"1...2...3...4...5" i open my eyes and see Tobias on one knee with a ring in his hand.  
i cover my mouth with my hands, shocked. "Tris Prior, will you marry me" he asks me.  
"yes...YES" i say. He stands up puts the ring on my finger and we kiss.

**Thanks for the reviews. please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, glad you like the story so far. Please do review and to answer a guests question, Yes i am British :)**

Disclaimer:

**The Divergent series still doesn't have my name on it so i guess i still don't own it :(**

**Tobias' POV**

She said yes. Tris said yes. We're going to get married. I have never been happier in my entire life.

Christina comes up to Tris and hugs her "Please let me plan you wedding" Christina says  
Tris looks at me "She knows more about weddings than we do." I say  
"Fine, Christina, but nothing to over the top" Tris says  
"Yay!" Christina squeals

Everyone else comes to hug us saying 'Congrats' or 'Congratulation' or whatever.

"I guess thats the end of our game, because me and Four are going home" Tris says. I nod and we leave.

*PAGE BREAK*

we get to the apartment and sit on the sofa. "I love you Tris" I say  
"I love you too" she replies  
"I love you three"  
"I love you Four"  
"I know"  
She chuckles slightly and kisses me.

After hours of talking, kissing and laughing we fall on to the bed a bit tipsy from the alcohol that I drank at the party. She rolls on her side to face me, I turn my head to look at her and smile, she smiles back and places her lips to mine, I pull her on top of me, I look into her blue, grey eyes, I see all the love in her eyes, the look fills me with want, greater then I have ever felt before, she leans in and kisses me passionately, my hands travel to the hem of her shirt, she doesn't stop me.

We continue to kiss and undress each other, only stopping briefly for me to whisper, "Are you sure, Tris?" She gives a small nod in reply and we continue, we become one, my entire body is alive with energy, adreniline in every fibre of my being.

We end the night wrapped in each others arms, she drifts off to sleep, and so do I soon after.

**Sorry it's short and late but please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short and late but please R&R.**

Hi...soooooooooo sorry i haven't posted some more chapters, I couldn't get onto a computer :( And my sister has her friends over for a couple days so i have to be "social"

Disclaimer: SURPRISE! I still don own Divergent

Tris' POV:

9 months later

We both wake up by a load banging on the door. I put my dressing gown on and answer it, Christina is there smiling. She looks at me from head to toe "Well I'm guessing you had fun last night" she says grinning more.  
"Oh shut up, anyway what's up" I say  
"We need to go dress shopping...NOW! Go get ready and meet me at the pit in half an hour"  
"Okay..." i say turning around.

*PAGE BREAK*

I see Marlene, Christina and Lynn standing next to each other in the pit. They're talking and laughing. "Hey what are you two doing here" i ask looking at them  
"We're going to be getting bridesmaid dresses as well, you know?" Christina says.  
"All the other bridesmaids are already at the shop looking at dresses" Marlene says.  
"Anyway lets go" Christina say while she and Marlene drag me to the dress shop. "I feel sorry for you Tris" Lynn says  
"This is going to be hell for both of us" i say. She chuckles slightly.

*PAGE BREAK*

I stand in front of the mirror in the perfect wedding dress; It is a ball gown dress with a sweet heart neck line, it has lace on the bodice, and a silky skirt that trails out a little. Everyone looks at me with open mouths "That looks amazing on you Tris" Christina finally says.  
"Okay I have a dress now you guys need one" I say  
They don't respond so i just go into the changing room and get changed back into my shirt and shorts

*PAGE BREAK* **(Okay, theres a lot of page breaks)**

After about 3 hours of shopping and another 2 at Christinas place talking about the wedding and things, I'm worn out. I walk back to mine and Tobias' apartment and collapse on the bed, Tobias isn't here he's probably gone out somewhere with Zeke. I can't believe that in 5 months on April 6th **(get it?)** I will be married.

I forgot the only reason I got away from Christina is because it's lunch. I get up off the bed and head towards the cafeteria. I see Tobias at our table and my face lights up, i sit next to him and say "Don't leave me with Christina ever again, especially if we have to go dress shopping"  
He smiles and puts his arm around me "it's okay I'll protect you" he say  
I lean into him "Thank god" I say "what did you do this morning"  
"Nothing special. I just did some paperwork and came here"  
"Maybe we can do something special tonight"  
"Like what?"  
"Oh i don't know maybe we can go out somewhere, and get dinner and stay in to watch a movie"  
"okay lets go get started then" he picks me up bridal style and takes me to the train tracks.

When we get on the train he gets 2 boxes and 2 flags out, he hands me a box and a flag. I open the box and find a paintball gun and paintballs "You're on" i say

*PAGE BREAK*

After about an hour i have Tobias' flag in my hand. I go to a nearby field and lie down in it, Tobias comes after me and lies down next to me. He gets a red paintball and squeezes it into my face "OI!" i say. I get a blue paintball and squeeze it into his face. I turn toward him and he turns toward me "Wanna make purple?" he asks  
I nod.  
He leans in and kisses me. I wrap my hands around his neck he wraps his arms around my body and he deepens the kiss.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

Hiiiiiii  
okay i don't know what to do for the next couple of chapters apart from the wedding so please review some ideas :) Sorry its late im starting school again soon so i might only post about 3 times a week (one of those update days will be for my other story) :(

Disclaimer: BANG! And i still don't own Divergent

5 months later (April 5)

I wake up in Tobias' arms. His eyes flutter open and i look into his eyes. "Oh god i don't want to leave you today or any day" i say leaning in and kissing him.  
"I don't want you to leave especially now" he says  
i wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, he wraps his arms around my body. I feel amazing right now, I cant believe i marrying the love of my life tom- "Trissy!" Christina shouts banging on the door.  
i pull away from the kiss, even though i really don't want to, put on my robe and answer the door to Christina

"What" i grumble  
"Well aren't you pleasant in the morning." She says "but come on we need to go to your bachelorette party"  
"at least let me get ready first"  
"Fine but im coming back in an hour"  
i slam the door shut and go into the shower

When i come out the shower, still in the bathroom, i realise i haven't got a towel or any clothes in here.  
"Tobias!" i shout through the door  
"Yeah" he shouts back  
"Can you get me some clothes and a towel please"  
I hear some moving outside and then it stops "Okay I'm leaving you clothes outside" he says  
"Okay" i reply  
after i hear him leave i quickly take the towel and clothes inside and put them on.

"TOBIAS!" i shout still in the bathroom  
"What!" he shouts back  
"Get me some real clothes"  
"whats wrong with the ones you have"  
"Well its a tiny dress Christina bought me and fish net tights...thats all"  
"Fine" i hear him moving again  
*PAGE BREAK*

After a while of me shouting at Tobias for what clothes he is giving me he finally gives me some shorts and one of his hoodies. I love the way it smells.

after packing my bag and finishing my make-up, i give Tobias a peck on the lips and turn but Tobias grabs my arm and kisses me passionately. Im a little stiff at first but i relax wrapping my arms around his neck and my hands getting tangled in his hair. Before we know it, it turns into a full make-out session.

Right in the middle of me and Tobias kissing Christina bursts into the room. "Oh god guys sorry" she says covering herr eyes and looking away.  
"thats why people knock first" I say  
I get off Tobias grab my bag and give Tobias a peck on the lips. "Good luck" he whispers  
"I'll need it" i whisper back

Christina grabs my wrists and drags me away.

Tobias POV:

About 2 hours after Tris leaves i her a knock on the door. I open it "Hello?" i say.  
The next thing i know I'm knocked out cold.

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Tell me what you think should happen

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
another update in one day *dramatic gasp***

**thank you for all the lovely reviews (now its time to rub it all in my sisters face HAHAHAHA) and of course the more reviews i get the quicker i update :P ive been dressing up in clothes that the different factions would wear all week, only my sister and mum have noticed (I dont know why i told you that i guess, as Sheldon puts it, its a conversation starter)**

**Disclaimer: this worked is disclaimed**

****Tobias POV:

I wake up to someone pouring ice cold water over my head "Fuck, Zeke!" I shout  
"I would rather you didn't" Zeke says  
"oh haha" i say sarcastically "What is this anyway"  
"your bachelor party of course" Uriah says**  
** "unfortunately we cant get drunk" Will says  
"Why not?" i ask  
"Christinas rules" he answers

*PAGE BREAK*

We sit watching some wrestling, it sure is a bummer that we cant get drunk tonight. Uriah gets my attention then puts his finger to his lips, he gets out 2 bottles of beer and hands me one

We drink several bottles of beer without Zeke or Will noticing but they notice when Uriah puts his head on my shoulder and i put my head on Will's shoulder "Oh crap what did Uriah do now" Zeke says "ummm Will go find Christina and tell her about Four and Uriah, I need to get Four and Uriah home." Zeke helps me and Uriah up but all i can see are rainbows and a pineapple? I'm moving i know that but I'm seeing a lot of strange things. I see everything around me spinning and then complete darkness.

Tris POV:

We (Marlene, Me, Christina, Lynn and Shauna) spent the day at the spa and now we are at Christinas watching movies. Apparently i have to go to bed at 10pm because i need my beauty sleep.

We hear knocking on the door and Christina answers it. She comes back in about 5 minutes later. "Who was that?" i ask  
"Will" she replies  
"What did he say" i ask again  
"oh just a little situation with Four"  
"whats the problem"  
"Its nothing"  
"Just tell me"  
"Is something burning"  
i grumble "its not fair that you get to know more about my future husband than i do" I mumble.

after some time i eventually fall asleep. Im getting married tomorrow, is all i can think about.

**R&R please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter!**

Disclaimer: you know what im going to say

**April 6****th**Tobias POV:

I wake up with a really bad headache and Zeke asleep on my sofa. I prod him until he wakes up. "What happened last night?" i ask him  
"Well Uriah got you drunk and i took you home" He replies  
all i remember is seeing a lot of rainbows and a pineapple? "What time is it?"  
"7am"  
"we need to get ready then...after i take a 2 hour nap" i say falling back on the bed.

Tris' POV:

"Trissy, wakey wakey" I hear Christina say in a sing-song voice.  
"Nooo Christina sleep time" I say  
she drags me out of bed "If you don't get out of bed you know what you cant do"  
"What"  
"Get married to Four"  
at this i get out and take a shower

*PAGE BREAK*

When i come out im wearing one of Tobias' shirts and some shorts. I see a muffin and some bacon on the table which im assuming is for me and if its not, too bad.

Christina comes back in from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. "what time is it?" i ask taking a cup and sipping it.  
"8:30" she replies  
we continue to make small talk until I ask what was wrong with Four last night  
"Oh it was nothing" she replies  
"Tell me"  
"It was nothing seriously"  
"Its not too late to change who the maid of honour is" at this she gulps down her coffee.  
"Ok so last night at Four's bachelor party Uriah kinda got Four drunk meaning that he probably has a hangover now"  
"What" i say "Im gonna kill Uriah" I start walking to the door.  
"No,no,no,no,no" Christina says while grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "Its 9 o'clock you should start getting ready for the wedding."  
I sigh but nod my head.

Tobias' POV:

Me and the rest of the guys stand in front of the mirror all ready. I cant believe Im getting married today, to Tris. Beautiful, wonderful Tris.

Im to busy thinking about Tris that i don't realise someone knocking on the door. Zeke answers it "Hey Tori" Zeke says  
"Hi, well don't you look all smart and handsome" she says "Just wanted to come say the wedding is starting in 30 mins so i would get going."  
I nod my head and we leave.

*PAGE BREAK*

I stand waiting for Tris to come, then i hear the music begin and see Marlene and Uriah, Shauna and Zeke and Christina and Will. Some other people walk down the aisle but i don't pay attention to them. Then i see her, Tris She looks so beautiful. I smile and she mouths the words 'Are you smiling for once'.  
'This smile is for you and i would do anything for you' i mouth back.  
'awww'

Tris' POV:

I feel so nervous, in a couple minutes I will be married to Tobias Eaton the love of my life. Why do i feel nervous though, I will always be his and he will always be mine, we love each other. I don't think could ever imagine myself with someone else ever.

This is what I think as i walk down this aisle. Everybody sits down and the ceremony begins. I don't know why i zone out i mean this is the most important day of my life but i come back when he says "Do you Tris Prior take Four **(they can't know his real name, of course)** to be you lawfully wedded husband"  
"I do"  
"Do you Four take Tris Prior to be you lawfully wedded wife"  
"I do"  
"Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other."  
I put the ring on Tobias' finger and say

"I Tris Prior, give to you, Four this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honour, and respect you with all that I am always."

He puts the ring on my finger and repeats the words.

"You may kiss the bride" The minister says.

Tobias leans in and kisses me, i kiss him back and there it is a perfect moment.

Tobias POV:

I pull back a bit and say "I love you Trissy-boo"  
"I would love you more if you didn't call me that" I kiss her again and she pulls back this time "I love you too"

**Hope you enjoyed their wedding ceremony, but sorry its short its "am and I've been re-writing this all day and this is the best i could write :/ R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry i have been a lazy author...ive just been fangirling a lot because of the Divergent trailer.**

**Disclaimer: i have never owned Divergent and i ne will because im not Veronica Roth :(**

Tobias POV:

I pick Tris up bridal style and walk back down the aisle to our car. While i have been carrying Tris she has been kissing my face all over until we get in the car and i kiss her on the lips passionately. We stay like that lips locked, only stopping briefly for air, until the car stops. "wow" Tris says looking out the window. We're on a field and there are grey and black decorations. There are tables everywhere and a stage set up.

i open the door and climb out offering Tris my hand to help her out. She takes it. Everyone is already there, i wonder how they got here so quickly. I take Tris to in front of the stage and face.

Tris' POV:

Tobias faces me and he whispers in my ear "Stand on my feet if you have too" i then hear music starting:

"This song is dedicated to Four and Tris Eaton"

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

i start on Tobias' feet and we dance.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
Say you will_

we hear random 'woos' coming from around the room.  
_  
Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally showed her my way_

I step off Tobias' feet and we carry on dancing.

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
Say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
When all the music dies_

Tobias is whispering the words so only i can hear him.

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me_

We end up lips locked by the end of the song. There are people clapping and saying 'awww' all around the us.

*PAGE BREAK*

After a couple of songs Uriah jumps on stage shouting "Karaoke, Karaoke!"  
"Oooo i want to go first" i shout and jump on stage. I whisper in the DJ's ear and he nods. "This is a response for the first song played" I say as the music begins:

_It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

_You make we wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do_

_'Cause every time before it's been like maybe yes and maybe no  
I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

_Tell me, is it only me, do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_

_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
So can we say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do_

_'Cause every time before it's been like maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say_

_Me, a family, a house, a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

_And we'll remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do_

_'Cause every time before it's been like maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at what we got ourselves into  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
Love you_

Everyone claps, i bow and sit on Tobias' lap. I kiss him full on the lips and some other people sing.

*PAGE BREAK*

The sun starts to set and me and Tobias leave. After saying thank you and good-bye, me and Tobias drive off into the sunset.

I must off dozed 'cause i wake up to Tobias shaking me and saying "Come on Sleeping beauty we're here", I reach out and hug Tobias resting my head on his chest. He lifts me up and i realize we're at a beach. I sit in between his legs still resting my head on his chest. We sit there for a little while talking and kissing, watching the sunset, until Tobias puts his hand out and two horses come over. I cover my mouth in amazement.

Tobias takes my hand and helps me up on one, he gets up on one too and just as we're about to join hands again the horse im on starts standing up on its hind legs like its seen a mouse or something. It starts running and standing on its hind legs and i hold on as tightly as possible but i fall off. I hear Tobias shouting my name and running over but then the horse kicks me in the head and everything goes black.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! I might post again later today but i did spend ages looking for the right song (Like 3hrs srsly). The songs used are 'Marry me' by Train and 'I do' by Colbie Caillat. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey. NEW CHAPTER! ;D I'll update again once i get 10 reviews (No spam)**

**Disclaimer: You know already that i don't own Divergent because im writing a bad story on Fanfiction :P**

Tobias' POV:

i screamed for help. No answer. I shouted and shouted. No answer. I just decided to go to the closest infirmary, which was in Amity.

They told me to wait in the waiting room while they worked on Tris. I obliged so thats where i am now waiting to hear what happened to Tris.

I had called ,Christina, Uriah and that lot, and told them about Tris. They said they were on their way.

Just then a doctor came in saying that Tris was waking up.

Tris' POV:

What am i doing here? What happened? Why is there a ring on my finger? Am i married? To who?

just then a doctor and someone with the deepest blue eyes came in.

Tobias' POV:

I walk in and hug Tris "Tris I'm so glad you're awake and alive" She looks confused.  
"Forgot to mention that Tris has lost basically all her memory from the past 5 years" says the doctor.

"Who are you?" Tris asks me

"Tobias. Tobias Eaton your husband" I say looking into her eyes

"How long?" she asks  
"The wedding was this morning"  
"I wish i could remember, i really do"

Just then Christina and the gang burst through the doors. Christina hugs Tris "Oh Tris, I was so worri-"  
"Christina" i interrupt "she has lost all her memory from the past 5 years, i don't think she'll remember you"  
Christina pulls back immediately and gets her bag out. She takes out four video tapes and gives them to me. "At least we can try to get her to remember this morning"  
"As much as i want to watch those tapes its getting kinda late so i might only talk to a few people then watch tapes tomorrow" Tris says looking at the clock.

Everyone decided i should go first because im her husband, so i stay in the room after everyone is gone.

*PAGE BREAK*

after me and Tris talked for a while, she said she can remember little bits but they're not that clear.

I get up to leave but i feel Tris' hand wrap around my wrist and her pull back "Dont go" she says barely a whisper. I nod and sit down again

*PAGE BREAK*

After Tris finally finishes talking to everyone i take her hand and slowly drift off to sleep.

2 weeks later

Tris was allowed to go home yesterday so thats what she did. She was exhausted though so as soon as she sat on the bed she fell asleep.

Me and Christina were still trying with the Wedding videos but she still couldn't remember.

Tris' POV:

I was trying so much to remember but i couldn't. I could only remember small moments and that was it.

Once all the videos had ended Tobias packed them all away and started humming a song. I recognised that song, but from where. Then i remembered thats the first song that we danced to on our wedding day, it all started coming back to me, everything did. My eyes went wider and my mouth was hanging opened. Tobias leaned close to me "Tris, you okay?" he says.  
I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He kisses me back but pulls back briefly and says "Tris do you remember?"  
"Yes" I nod "Thank you for staying by my side the whole time" I whisper and kiss him again

**Hope you liked it. Remember next chapter when i get 10 reviews (No spam). R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wasn't really paying attention to how many reviews i got so after a couple people saying i need to update (or just saying they love the minions/divergent pic :P) here is the next chapter. REALLY short chapter here**

***Mature content at the end of this chapter***

**Heres the next chapter.**

**HA! This is only a disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**okay heres the chapter**

Tobias' POV:

I break away before this goes any further because i remember Christina is still in the kitchen and i would hate for her to walk in on us.  
"we can tell everyone tomorrow" i whisper in her ear  
she nods.

I stand up straight and Christina walks in the room. "Umm, Four i think im going to go now"  
"Okay Christina, thanks for your help" i say and smile. She smiles back and leaves.

Once i hear the front door slam shut i climb into bed next to Tris.

**START OF MATURE CONTENT. READ AT OWN RISK :)**

Tris' POV:

I straddle him. Our lips part and we kiss passionately. I stop the kiss to lift his shirt off. I can't help but stare for a moment.

He whispers, "Never knew a stiff could be so sexy."

"Shut up and kiss me," I reply.

He lays on top of me, still kissing me. I don't recall my shirt coming off, but next thing I know all I have covering me is my black lace bra.

I silently thank Christina for forcing me to wear nice underwear.

Eventually, all of our clothes come off, and I sigh, knowing what comes next.

**END OF MATURE CONTENT! Also the end of this chapter. Might do another update later today...if you're lucky. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: ...I still don't own Divergent**

Tris' POV:

I wake up in Tobias' arms. I start to get out of bed when the memories of last night come rushing back to my mind. Tobias starts to shuffle around so i quickly run to the bathroom and take a shower.

*PAGE BREAK*

I come out the bathroom wearing a black tank top and some black skinny jeans.

Tobias is sitting at the table with a muffin and a cup of coffee, he is doing something on the computer but i don't know what. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him, I kiss up and down his neck. He turns his head and kisses me, I kiss him back.

Just then Christina bursts in through the door "HAS SH-" She begins "eww guys gross" she turns around.  
"You're the one who came in through the door without knocking" I say  
"But still" she turns around. Her face changes like she just realised something "Tris you remember" She comes over and hugs me  
"yes Chrissy i remember"  
"Oh ive got to go tell everyone" She walks out the apartment and i lock and bolt the door shut.

I give Tobias a peck on the lips and sit down, not before i steal his muffin and stuff it in my mouth. "Whaw vou werring on" i say my mouth still stuffed with muffin.  
He raises his eyebrows at me  
I swallow the rest of the muffin "What you working on" i repeat.  
"Im just finishing off some work"  
"oh cant you finish that some other time"  
"Why don't you finish it later, Im bored"  
"Why don't you go to the cafeteria I'll be there in 5 minutes, okay?"  
"Fine" i get up and leave

While Im walking to the cafeteria Christina jumps out on me "TRIS TRIS TRIS! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING" she shouts  
"NO, NOT after last time" i shout back and try to get away but she grabs my wrists and drags me away. "come on Chrissy i need to meet Four at the cafeteria now"  
"too bad, Oh my gawd look at these shoes" She lets go of my wrists and i take this time to run.

I run to the cafeteria and see Tobias. I slide into the seat to him "Sorry Christina kinda dragged me to go shopping but i got away, luckily" i say  
"good at least you got away" he says smiling  
"Mmhmm" i lean in and give him a peck on the lips.  
"Want some cake"  
"Sure"

He comes back with two slices of cake. I cut a bit of with my fork and put it in front of his mouth , about to feed him, but then i grab the rest of the slice and smush it in his face. He fake pouts "That wasn't very nice Trissy" he says  
"Aww it was an accident, promise" i say  
"Okay" he leans in and kisses me covering my face in cake too.

"Okay Tris congrats on getting your memory back but please no PDA" uriah says coming towards us  
"Oh, shut up" i wipe the cake off my face and put it on Uriahs face.  
"Now that was uncalled for"  
"No it was called for" I grin at him.

He sits across from us wiping cake off his face "So when did you remember?" he asks  
"Last night" i blush slightly  
"Why didn't you tell anyone then?"

"I wanted to spend last night with my husband, Thank you very much"  
"your welcome"

**END OF CHAPTER. Not sure what to write next so ideas will be appreciated :) yay for 30 reviews. Sorry its short. R&R **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey its me again... oh what joy. New chapter :)**

To answer a guests question yes Tris and Tobias did "do it" **cough cough** with protection **cough cough** Tris isnt going to be pregnent...yet *HINT HINT* 

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you anything other than i don't own Divergent

Tris' POV:_Two months since he's gone. Two months since he held me tight. Two months since he told me he loved me..._

"He's never coming back, Tris" i hear someone say

"no he will come back for me" i say holding back tears

"He doesn't want you" i hear everyone start to whisper things like that

"He'll be back" tears are streaming down my face now

"No he won't"

"He is coming back!" i scream

"No he isn't, he's gone, He doesn't love you"

I wake up screaming Tobias' name and holding my hands to my ears. Tobias holds me tightly to his chest and tears are streaming down my face. He whispers soothing words into my hair and once the tears have stopped coming he says "Do you want to talk about it?"  
I shake my head "I don't even want to think about it."  
He tilts my head up and wipes off the tears still on my face.

I lean in and give him a soft and sweet kiss. I lean back and whisper "Please don't ever leave me"  
"I would never think of leaving you Tris. I don't know what i would do without you" he hugs me again.

_A few months later (Choosing day)_

"Come on Tris, you need to wake up and have some breakfast or you'll be late" i hear Tobias say  
"Yes mother" i say grinning at him. I stretch and jump into the shower.

*PAGE BREAK*

I come out wearing a long black shirt with lace covering it and some black leggings with lace at the bottom. I put a little bit of mascara and eye liner on. "So when do we have to be a the net" I ask  
"Umm, now" he replies  
"NOW" i shriek  
"Calm down i got you a muffin so you can eat while we walk"  
"okay, okay" i grab his wrists give him a peck on the lips and drag him out to the net.

When we arrive Uriah is already there helping an initiate off the net. "You're late" Uriah says.  
"Yeah only by like a minute" i reply  
"still late" he sighs. Wonder what put him in that mood "name?" he asks  
"El-" she begins "Beth"  
"Beth?" Uriah asks  
"Beth" she confirms  
Beth is wearing a grey dress meaning shes from Abnegation.  
"Make the announcement Four" Uriah says.  
"First jumper, Beth" He calls. There are a lot of cheers and shouting then after a while all the initiates are down.

Beth- Short brown hair, green eyes, Abnegation. Currently alone looking at the ground.

Dolly- Long wavy blonde hair, Brown eyes, Amity. Currently checking out Uriah.

Josh – Messy dark brown hair, Blue eyes, Erudite. Not doing anything much but waiting

Fran – Wavy Black hair, turquoise eyes, Candor. Currently talking to someone who im guessing is her brother

Theo – Short black hair, Turquoise eyes, Candor. Currently talking to Fran.

Ester- Long black hair, black eyes, Candor. Currently checking out my husband.

Amie- Shoulder-Length Blonde/Brown hair, Blue eyes, Erudite. Currently checking out my husband.

Ray – Short Reddish brown hair, Blue eyes, Erudite. Currently staring smugly at me.

Jack – Short brown hair, Blue eyes, Candor. Currently staring at me.

The rest were Dauntless-born.

I give the girls checking out my husband death stares and Tobias does that to the guy staring at me. "All right everyone" Uriah starts "Dauntless-Borns with me and Transfers with those two lovebirds over there" He points at us and everyone just stares at him. "what its true, look" he points at our joint hands.

Me and Tobias sigh. "I am Four this is Six, we will be your instructors. Now before any of you Candor smart-mouths say anything, yes our names are number."  
"wait isn't Six a little bit young to even be an initiate" Ray shouts. Some people around him snick but i simply walk up to him and swipe his feet out from under him. He tries to punch me but i dodge it and push him back so he lands on his butt. "Just because im small doesn't mean i can't kick your ass" I spit at him and walk back to where i was standing.

"As we were saying this is the pit" I say.

*PAGE BREAK*

Once the tour is done we go to the cafeteria and have some lunch. I end up sitting next to Tobias and the Abnegation girl, Beth. She stares at the burger in front of her and i laugh to myself thinking that must have been how i looked on my first day. "Its beef" i say handing her the ketchup "Here put this on it"

She looks up at me and smiles.

The rest of the day was boring since Uriah took the initiates to their dorms all me and Tobias did was talk and go to sleep.

**Sorry this is late i have been having minor writers block and school is making it harder to update i will try to update tomorrow but soon i think i might only update on the weekends. R&R -Yaya**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is probably just going to be one long A/N, but i might put a little bit of story at the end.**

**Okay first of all, sorry for not posting. Im trying to make this story interesting without making it the same as basically every other story (that bitchy initiate that turns up and tries to take Tobias away from Tris blah blah blah), and thats kinda hard to do without completely changing the plot. So yeah ideas would be helpful :).**

**Next, i was thinking about writing another story. Heres the summary i just wrote.**

**What happened?:**

**We were all together. Me and Tobias, Shauna and Zeke, Marlene and Uriah and Christina and Will, all living a perfect life. But a perfect life like that only exists in storybooks. This war has split us up. The only thing that keeps us connected is the hope that we can be together again...**

**Give me your thoughts on that please.**

**Now that i look at it, it wasn't that long after all :)**


End file.
